five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Funhouse of Nightmares
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Funhouse of Nightmares is the ninth (fan-made) installation of the FNaF series. It introduces the Demonic Animatronics & reintroduces the Nightmare Animatronics but with new Nightmare Animatronics & any Animatronic who was a Nightmare Animatronic from FNaF 4 who is in this game is a Demonic Animatronic instead but with the exception of Nightmare remaining the same (but of course being called Demonic Nightmare). FNaF: TFoN Story: ''5 years after The Pizzeria Paradise closed & the Animatronics mysteriously disappeared, Henry had died & Fazbear's Pizza Kingdom was demolished so that a Supermarket could be built over it. '' ''Meanwhile in a distant faraway place a 24 year old man called Ryan had received a strange postcard to visit a Funhouse to get a special prize. So he drove all the way to this Funhouse that was in the middle of nowhere in a cloudy grassy valley. When he went into the entrance of the Funhouse he heard the sound of the Funhouse gate close shut, he tried to open it but it was locked. He then turned around only to see a Demonic brown Bear Animatronic who had a mouth on its stomach, it roared as it grabbed him & threw him away from the gate. Then a Demonic yellow Chicken Animatronic, a Demonic purple Bunny Animatronic, a Demonic red & orange Fox Animatronic & a Nightmarish humanoid Clown Animatronic who looked like Circus Baby appeared behind the Demonic Bear Animatronic. Ryan managed to run away with his life, but now he was trapped in a abandoned Funhouse with a bunch of Hellish Animatronics until help arrived or he found his own way out. '' ''Will he survive these nights? '' Animatronics Demonic Freddy: Did you miss him? Cause he sure missed you. And the Demonic Animatronics are a hell lot scarier than the Nightmares with more teeth too. Demonic Freddy is a brown Animatronic bear, he has razor sharp claws, a chubby body, his bowtie has wires gushing out of it, his eyes are black with red glowing pupils, he has two rows of huge razor sharp teeth, the first row has 48 teeth with his four front teeth being large, long fangs & the second row has 24 teeth. His hat has a big tear in the top left side with wires pouring out of it, he has a two big holes in his body exposing his Endoskeleton & small holes in his body, arms, legs & head, he has no right ear only wires gushing out of the area where it use to be & he has a stomach mouth with four rows of razor sharp teeth each row has 28 teeth & his stomach mouth has four metal tongues. He is 7.8 feet tall & he has spikes coming out of his shoulders & a big spike on the back of each foot. Demonic Chica: Always hungry & never patient, you won't want this bird in your kitchen. Demonic Chica is a yellow Animatronic chicken, she has razor sharp claws, she has no skin around her neck & the back of her neck exposing the Endoskeleton of her neck, upper chest & near the shoulders of her Endoskeleton, she wears a bib with holes in it & only the bottom half of her bib with the word "Play" written on what's left of her bib, she has muscular arms with a big tear in the forearms of each arm exposing the Endoskeleton forearm/arm, she has no skin on her right (��) foot exposing the Endoskeleton foot & razor sharp claws on both feet, she has her cupcake fused in her forehead by wires, the cupcake has no eyeballs only eye sockets, she has two rows of razor sharp teeth, the first row having 32 teeth that point outwards from her mouth & the second row being her Endoskeleton's mouth having 18 teeth that have blood on them & her left (��) eye is hanging from her eye socket & is bloodshot with orange glowing pupil. Her eyes are black with orange glowing pupils but her left eye is also bloodshot & wires are gushing from the small holes in her lower torso & her eye sockets. Demonic Bonnie: Your lovable bunny is back at it again, trying to make puns & jumpscare you at the same time. But now he is less... cute. Demonic Bonnie is a purple Animatronic bunny, he has razor sharp teeth, he has four glowing lavender eyes with black pupils in both eye sockets, he has wires gushing out of his eye sockets & into the TV screen that is screwed into his chest, he has four large sharp fangs that are always on the outside of his mouth, he has two big gooey tears in his lower torso exposing his Endoskeleton's lower torso, his right (��) ear is droopy pointing down, has no skin on the end/top of it exposing the metal & wires wrapped around both ears, he has blood on his fangs, metallic long whiskers, razor sharp claws & two hands on both arms, he has a muscular body & muscular arms & legs & he has holes in his big feet exposing the metal. He has a red bowtie made of red wires, three rows of razor sharp teeth on his mouth adding up to 45 teeth & one row of small razor sharp teeth on his Endoskeleton mouth adding up to 14 teeth. Demonic Foxy: Argh! Ye favourite booty hunting fox pirate has returned! But now..... He wants your soul... Demonic Foxy is an orangish red Animatronic fox with a brighter shade of orange around his belly & chest, he wears an eyepatch with a skull symbol on it, on his right (��) eye, his right eye glows yellowish orange & has a red pupil in it, his hook for a right hand is a big, sharp, shiny hook perfect for stabbing into one's chest or head, he has two rows of razor sharp teeth on his mouth the first row has 8 teeth that come off the bottom lip of his mouth, the second row in his mouth has 24 teeth that have blood on them & his Endoskeleton mouth has two rows of razor sharp teeth adding up to 24 teeth, he has a green & blue coloured parrot (not attached to his body) that rests on his right (��) shoulder that has no beak exposing its metallic jaw that has 14 razor sharp teeth in it & its eyes are bloodshot with yellow pupils, he has holes in his body, arms, legs, waist & neck & a big tear in his chest exposing the Endoskeleton chest & upper half of lower torso, he has a second mouth on his Endoskeleton chest that has five rows of razor sharp teeth & a long metallic snake-like tongue in it. He is exactly 8.4 feet tall & he wears a captain pirate hat that has two big holes in it & looks old. Nightmare Baby: Circus Baby looks like she got more teeth!.. & more dangerous. Nightmare Baby has certain small parts in her hair without hair exposing the metal, she has no faceplate for her chin or around her eyes & the rest of her faceplate is slightly opened up so you can sort of see her Endoskeleton head, she has glowing robotic red eyes with small white pupils, she has two rows of razor sharp robotic teeth that go all around inside her mouth like a circle of teeth, her right (��) hand is a metallic razor sharp claw, she has no skin on her neck & left (��) shoulder exposing the metal, whenever she opens her faceplates her eyes go black, she has eight holes in her chest exposing the Endoskeleton of her chest & ribcage, her left (��) foot is foot with razor sharp toes instead of shoes, her microphone has wires gushing out of the bottom of it & from the tiny hole in the head of the microphone, she has her foot that is a shoe wrapped in wires on her back & the metallic claw from her body wrapped in wires on her right upper part of the leg. She is 6.8 feet tall & her white skin is now a pale grey skin & her red cheeks are now blood red with little streaks of blood drooling from her mouth & cheeks. Other Animatronics coming soon. (This is a work in progress) Category:Games Category:Games by Monster Master